


last three words

by seojiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: byun baekhyun wrote more than sixty poems, with three words per line, for park chanyeol.the last poem though, the one one with three lines and three words each, was written a little too late





	1. breakthrough

 

 

— **last three words** —

 

•

 

poetry \ˈpō-ə-trē\

 

 _noun._ a writing that formulates  
a concentrated imaginative awareness of experience in language chosen and arranged to create a specific emotional response through meaning, sound, and rhythm.

 

_it's also my way of telling you how i really feel, park chanyeol._

– b.h


	2. 000

  **playlist**

  
before you start reading this book that i've started working on since my early college days, i want you to listen to the following songs i've listed below. there are only three. it will play a big part on the story that is waiting to be told, i promise.

 

☁️ _growing pains pt. 2 - cold cherry_  
☁️ _lost stars - adam levine_  
☁️ _terrible things - mayday parade_

 

_– b.h_

 

* * *

 

 

  
**_three steps_ **

_i took three_   
_deep breaths before_   
_i decided to_   
_walk over to_   
_your current spot_

_i took three_   
_baby steps but_   
_on the third_   
_you turned around_   
_and walked away_

**_– b.h_ **

 

**_•_ **

 

"baekhyun, this doesn't make sense." luhan dropped the transparent folder he was holding, looking at baekhyun, completely and obviously exasperated.

 

baekhyun, on the other hand, lowered his head as he sat in silence.

 

"look, baekhyun. not that i'm disparaging your work or what. it's beautifully written, yes. but it's not what  _the eve publishing_  is looking for as of the moment. i'm sorry, but we can't publish your works. it's too.. _superficial_." the doe-eyed guy told baekhyun, who grabbed the transparent envelope and sprinted out the office as soon as he heard what the editor-in-chief has to say.

 

byun baekhyun is an eighteen year old college sophomore who just transferred to a state college in seoul a few weeks ago. he loved writing short stories and poetry, and he's working really hard to make his dream come true:  _to become a writer._

 

but after what happened to him just a few moments ago, he felt dejected. not that he's afraid of rejection– okay he kind of is, but he feels pressured. especially now that he's going to graduate in two years, and he just transferred to a good college in seoul.

 

baekhyun's feet brought him to the  **kang youngdo building**  where the music room was. he walked towards the door of the room and peeked inside. he held the doorknob and was about to open it when he saw someone standing just a few meters away from him.

 

he stared at the guy. he's wearing the same red colored blazer, and his nameplate has a red line on it.  _he's a sophomore, too._

 

baekhyun finally let go of the doorknob, facing the tall guy who's now looking at him. baekhyun contemplated whether to just ignore him or approach him. he did the latter.

 

_t_ _hree steps._

 

byun baekhyun took three steps forward, but on the third step, the guy with red hair, perfectly shaped eyes, nose and lips, and cute ears turned around and walked away.

 

*

 

 **a:** hello, readers! so, this author's note will be a brief one. this is my first ever chanbaek fanfic, and omg, i hope y'all support me on this. i've been practicing my writing, and i admit i'm not a really good writer but i'll do my best to give you the best updates. feel free to comment your thoughts and feedbacks, and if there are typo/grammatical errors, feel free to approach me.

ps. i first posted this on wattpad!! this isn't completed yet (i still have a few more chapters to publish) but i hope you support it! ;>

 

enjoy this ff!

much love,  
jia


	3. 003

  
_**future conversation** _

it's already been   
three weeks since  
the first time  
i saw you  
and since then  
i have always  
looked for you  
i haven't talked  
to you yet  
but i am   
looking forward to

_– b.h_

•

it's been three weeks already, and in that three weeks, y felt really giddy. the tip of his ears always turn red whenever he sees the tall guy around.

he was more than inspired than ever, and in that short span of three weeks, baekhyun started writing poems again. poems that are actually happy and hopeful. not like the kind of things he used to write.

baekhyun also met new friends. there's do kyungsoo, a sophomore, who majors in music. and then there's also kim junmyeon, whom he calls suho hyung. a junior majoring in journalism.

it was lunch time and the three decided to eat outside, to escape the irritating noise of the students inside the cafeteria. for once, the three wanted to have peace.

after eating, with only five minutes to spare before the bell rings, they decided to go back to the main building for their next classes, except for baekhyun who has a free period.

"so, where are you spending your free period then?" junmyeon asked baekhyun as they walked.

"i'll be at the library." baekhyun replied. kyungsoo, on the other hand, stopped from walking making the two you man stop, too.

"what is it soo?" baekhyun asked the little bean beside him.

"i left my history notebook in the music room, and history is my next subject. i can't be late because–"

"i'll get it for you." baekhyun offered, and kyungsoo sighed in relief before he nodded.

"just bring it to my classroom. thank you so much, baek." kyungsoo said, and baekhyun smiled before he turned to the opposite direction. before he could walk any farther, kyungsoo yelled behind him.

"chanyeol's there! he knows where i left it!" baekhyun stopped as he turned to face kyungsoo.

"who's chanyeol?"

"the redhead."

•

baekhyun walked over to the music room, hands slightly trembling. chanyeol. he is certain that kyungsoo is pertaining to that particular redhead.

he's the only redhead in their batch, anyways.

the black haired guy stopped in front of the music room's door. from the outside, he could hear someone playing the piano. he peeked over the little glass window on the door, and he saw him.

baekhyun watched as the redhead moved his hands flawlessly on the piano keys. he slowly closed his eyes, feeling the rhythm coming from the black grand piano inside. he was too preoccupied that he didn't notice that the redhead stopped playing, his attention on the black haired guy outside the room.

the tall redhead walked over to the door and knocked on the glass. baekhyun's eyes opened in shock.

chanyeol opened the door as he asked. "what do you want?"


End file.
